Don't Worry, It's Arranged
by The-Girl-With-The-Arrows
Summary: Clove is being forced to marry the newest Victor of the Hunger Games; thing is, she hates him and wants nothing to do with him, yet, that's nothing compared to the hate Cato has for him.
1. This Is Not What I Want!

**I'd like to start out saying that this story would be no where without my Followers on Tumblr encouraging me to write it. I also want to take this time to point out a few things, bit is a Clato fan fiction, but I want it to be more than them falling in love. Whenever I write a story with Clove's family there is always her little brother (Isaac) and her father, who, in this case, is abusive. With that said, I want to warn you, there will be a touch in child-abuse, if you are not comfortable reading about that them you should stop here. **

**Thanks for reading - Olivia**

* * *

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged**

This is Not What I Want!

The words seemed alien to her, when they were first uttered she had thought them to be a mistake; slip-up of words, but one that were repeated, she knew they rang true. Her father waited for a response but Clove had no idea what to say. How do you respond to just being told you were being forced to marry a man you barley knew?

"Clove, her is both new and old money, he is respected everywhere, a real catch. You saw him during this year's games; remarkable." It was true, Vincent was the newest Victor of the Hunger Games, he killed nearly half of the tributes without getting a scratch on him, and he put on quite a show. Vincent was everything a Victor should be, he was charming, knew how to talk in front of an audience, very good-looking, and was one hell of a fighter. There was no doubt that this year had been the most 'enjoyable' game yet.

"I just want what's best for you." Clove wanted her father to shut up; he was not helping his case in anyway. If he was not her father, you can be damned sure he would be regretting his words under her knife. If he truly wanted what was best for her, he would not be forcing her to marry.

This was not abnormal, in fact, in District 2, it was a custom to arrange marriages; they used to be a big thing. I phased out because the girls for more rebellious, but there are still a few here and there. Clove could not be one of those girls who fought it; her father was a powerful main, he was always a cruel man. The hatred that ran through Clove's veins was mostly for her father. He would not think twice about sending her over to the Capital because she 'disobeyed'. He ran District 2, more than a mayor would; his word was final.

Her bright green eyes did not meet her fathers as he kneeled down beside her; she kept her gaze on the painting of her, her little brother, and her father. Isaac had painted it in school, he was so proud of it only to have his pride in the painting be crushed by the man he made it for. Out of shock and sadness, Isaac had crumpled it up and threw it away; Clove could not stand seeing this. She pulled it out and hung it on her wall without a second thought; the look on Isaac's face when he saw she had it framed in his room was priceless.

"Clove, honey, say something." Clove held back her words, what she really wanted to say would get her nothing more than a slap in the face and a long lecture. Clove never took her eyes off the picture, she wanted her father to leave and never come back, she wanted to marry whoever she damn well pleased, and she wanted Isaac to grow up without being afraid of his father. She did not, however, want to marry someone her father approved of.

"Why me?" Her voice was husky, not hiding her dislike in the matter.

"Why _not _you?" Her father smiled wide as his identical green eyes shined. He was doing this for himself, not for Clove. Just imagine how much press he would get if his daughter married the newest Victor.

He didn't care about the cost.

Clove said nothing more, her gaze on the picture hardened, but it was only on the scribbled figure of her father, the man who never should have had children, and the man who drove his wife to suicide. Why the hell was he even thinking about marriage for her? She was eighteen and had her whole life ahead of her. She had not made it into the games, but she could do so much more. No one knew this but, Clove wanted to travel.

Although Clove would never admit it aloud, she had thought about marriage, what girl hasn't? But when she had thought about it, it was more about finding someone who she had a real connection with, someone who didn't just like her because of her father. She never thought about kids, but she was sure she wanted a few. Unlike most girls, Clove did not sit and day-dream about who she wanted to marry. She just assumed there would be a spark, or something.

Getting impatient, Clove's father blocked her view of the picture so Clove was forced to look into his eyes. He was displeased and was going to get angry if she did not start talking. The worst thing about her father was his stubbornness, something else Clove inherited from her father – which was horrible.

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice was still harsh, but she was watching the tone, one slip-up and she might end up having to explain a bloody nose.

"I want you to agree to this, it's not needed, but it be nice." The smile that spread onto her father's face was beyond the word terrifying.

"I will marry him." Clove said, trying her best not to show the true fear that wanted to shiver down her spine.

Her father nodded in approval and stood up to walk out the door, "Vincent would like to meet you for lunch tomorrow, he will pick you up at one, don't be late." With that said, he left leaving clove to soak alone with her thoughts.

This was going to hit the District hard with shock; Clove was the-girl-with-the-knives, someone who was not likable because she was brutal. They did not know her at all, but Clove could care less about all those people who sit around their coffee tables and gossip because they have nothing better to do. Clove was only worried about one person's reaction.

_Cato's._

Cato was her training partner along with her best friend; he had been the only one brave enough to approach her on her first day of training after everyone saw her skill. Since them, the two of them had been unbreakable, always teaming up and showing the District that they were king and queen of the center. Most of the fun however ended when Cato had to move on to work. He was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games two years ago since he was eighteen, but something stopped him, Clove never knew what.

In all honestly, she was glad he did not go, she had no doubt in his ability to win, but she knew if he had gone in, she would never sleep till he was home, and if had did happen to die, Clove knew she would follow. He was her best friend, the only person in the whole District she liked, (besides her brother who she would do anything for).

Thinks where going to change, that was for sure.

Once Clove was sure her father was sitting in his chair, watching the TV and rotting his brain away, Clove stood up and walked to the window. Taking a quick look at the door, she threw it open and climbed out. It was so simple to sneak out; it was like walking out the front door. The moment her feet made contact with the ground, Clove was sprinting to where Cato worked; he needed to hear this from her and no one else.

Cato worked where most of the high ranked students ended up working after training; they worked at the training center to get the next generation working. Since Cato was so high in his class he was promoted to Senior Head right away. He seemed to like his job, but Clove knew him better than anyone else, and he wanted to do more the train or teach training. Clove knew he was made for much more than that.

"Cato, can I talk with you?" Clove said right away when she found Cato. He was under one of the generators in the back, his shirt drenched in sweat along with his hair. He motioned to another member to staff that he was taking a break before he nodded and pointed to the break-room.

Clove felt an ache in her heart as she walked into the break-room; they had many memories of her hiding out and them messing around, carefree because they were not being watched all the time. Behind the large poster promoting the Capitol and its power, were hundreds of indents to cuts where Clove had stuck her knife.

"I was not expecting you," Cato ran a hand over his sweaty forehead as he took a seat in front of the fan that was spinning back and forth. "Your father being an ass again?"

Clove shook her head; her home life was about the only thing Cato did not know about. She told him about how much of an ass he was, but nothing more. "You know Vince?" Cato snorted.

"Of course I do, he is the new Victor; I peg his as a jackass." Clove bit her lip and nodded, not knowing how she should tell him. "Why, what does he have to do with anything?"

All of a sudden, Clove's throat ran try and she found it impossible to utter a single word. He was in such a good mood, she hated to ruin in it. Neither of them had worked with Vincent, even thought he was in the same class as Clove, he was always out on his own; no one expected anything from him. In fact, Clove knew really knew who he was until the reaping. If only she knew then what he would have to become to her.

"There is being a new arranged marriage."

Cato snorted again out of amusement. "For Vincent? Ha! Who is the unlucky bride?"

"Me."

The word flew out of her mouth; Clove knew if she had not spit it out then, it never would have made it out. The look on Cato's face caused her to go pale. His face went still, the smile that was upon his face was gone without a trace that it was ever there. His expression was hard to read because there was so much too it. His jaw was tight with rage but his ice blue eyes showed something more. Clove held her breath, waiting for him to say something. She needed him to say something.

After a minuet, she was about to scream at him. The silence was unbearable.

Suddenly, his face relaxes. He seems back to his normal self; he plastered a smile onto has face that is a bit too bright to belong to Cato, he blocks any other emotion from his eyes as he stands up and pulls Clove off her chair, embracing her into a friendly hug. "Congratulations on the wedding."

Then he walks out without another word.


	2. Don't Pretend To Know Me

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged**

Don't Pretend To Know Me

Cato seemed to be avoiding Clove the rest of the day, she tried finding him after he was finished with work, but he was nowhere to be found. She knew he would react badly to this news, she hated, he was her only friend and she could not stand him being mad at her. He might not be mad at her, but it was clear he did not want to talk to her. It was not her fault; why had she not gone after him? Explain how she was being forced and did not want this at all.

She was not in her room, staring at the ceiling as the sky darkened outside. She was nervous about tomorrow and her meeting with Vincent. If he said anything to tick her off, things would not go well, she might be being forced to marry him, but she was not going to pretend to love him.

Before she knew it, Clove was asleep, but it was a dreamless, and uncomfortable. She woke up with a stiff neck and a sore body. The world outside her window was dimly light with the rising sun. She knew it was early morning and was thankful for that. Her father would be gone, he always left at 5 and it had to be around six in the morning. Slowly, Clove pulled her legs out from under the covers and hit the floor with her feet silently.

She stepped out of her room and walked right into her brother who was next door. He was sleeping silently, his dirty-blond hair cover his eyes and drool leaking on the pillow. Clove smiled at him, he was still young; he would be entering the reaping for the first time next year, and it scared the hell out of Clove. It might have been a mistake, but Clove had sheltered him, but Clove did not want Isaac to have anything like she did. Clove had scars that would never go away; Isaac was not going to be as hurt as she had been. Not by his own father, once Isaac started training, he would become stronger and Clove hoped then that she would lighten up.

Yet, she had a feeling that she would always be protective.

Clove turned away, but, like always, she hit the bloody floorboard that always squeaked. "Damn it" She cursed, knowing Isaac was going to wake up, she hated disturbing him.

"Clove?" His small voice came from behind her. Now that he was awake, Clove could see the dark bag under his eyes, and the bit of fear that pieced his face when he woke up, a split second thinking it was his father. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Clove knew, now that he was up he was not going to sleep anymore.

"Sorry Isaac," Clove walked over to him and gave him a hug, he was still trying to wake up so he did not hug her back. "Let's go eat." Clove took his hand and they walked into the kitchen where Clove made him some eggs and bacon.

As the two of them sat and ate, Isaac said something that nearly made her choke on her milk. "Why are you getting married? I don't want you to leave." Did her father tell Isaac about this or had he over-heard there conversation? It annoyed her that she had not been the one to tell him. Isaac and Cato where the only people Clove cared about; at least Clove had gotten to Cato before anyone else.

"I am not leaving Isaac, I will always be there for you, I just want be in this house." Clove had not thought about this before. When she gets married, Isaac will be alone in this house with her father. No one will be able to protect Isaac when he slips up and does something there father sees as wrong.

"I know, but I don't want you to live with anyone else." Isaac set down his fork and pushed the empty plate away from him, "You're not going to forget about me – are you?"

Clove stood up shaking her head and walking around the table to kneel in front of him. "Of course not, what would you think that? I love you Isaac, nothing is going to change that."

The brightest smile came onto Isaac's face as he wrapped his arms around Clove and buried his head in her hair. "I love you too Clove." Clove just held him in her arms, unable to shake the fear that was running through her. She was not going to leave Isaac in the hands of her father; he would die if she did. There was no way out of this marriage, but she was going to find a way to keep Isaac safe.

That was a promise.

* * *

"Hello Clove," Clove turned around to see Victor; he was wearing a nice suit to show off his wealth and status, there was a smile on his face that was a lot like her fathers. Clove had to repress another shutter. They walked to an empty booth that was in the back of the diner they were in and sat across from each other. "I take it your father told you our plans."

Clove held back a sarcastic remark and nodded.

"Well, that is good, I would like to have the wedding as soon as possible. I know you are not the type of girl who likes these things so – "

"How do you know what type of girl I am?" Clove interrupted, leaning back into the booths cushion and crossing her arms. "You don't know me; I sure as hell don't know you."

Vincent just laughed. "You don't think I have watched you? Clove you are one of the most skilled girls in this Districts, I might have hid in the shadows, but that does not mean I didn't see you." Vincent mimicked her, he crossed his arms and leaned back, difference was; he relaxed while she tensed up. "I don't like you just because of your father, but that is a factor."

"That's not surprising." Clove muttered looking around. Vincent opened his mouth until a waitress came by to take there order. Vincent ordered two shakes and charmed the waitress with his smile, but Clove was disgusted. He was so sure of himself, so full of himself that all Clove really wanted to do was stick a knife in his head. Clove looked him over, trying to remember what he had done on the games; trying to remember if he had a weak spot, but at the moment rage was clouding her mind.

"I like you Clove, I have had the largest crush on you since I was fourteen."

"You do know, the only reason I am here and my father agreed to this was because you're Victor. If you were a random-ass guy he'd be laughing in your face."

"I know, I'm not stupid." Vincent became quiet when the waitress came back and handed them a drink, both her and Vincent shared another smile. Clove just rolled her eyes as she sipped her chocolate shake. "I know you must hate this, but think of what will happen once we are married! You will be more famous then you already are."

. "I don't care about fame," Clove remarked simply. "You're right, I don't like this, but I know neither you nor my father is going to back down, so I have no plan on fighting."

"Glad to hear that. I was hoping we could announce the engagement tonight at the fair."

"The fair?"

"Yeah – the fair District 2 has for each District 2 Victor… did you forgotten?" Clove had completely forgotten. Since District 12 always threw a pitiful feast for the winning Tribute, District 2 always had a bigger and better one if the Victor came from 2. It was exciting because there were riding that only the Capitol had. How District 2 got their hands on them was a mystery, Clove was never curious enough to ask her father.

"That will be fine," Clove muttered looking away from him for the first time. Because of this, she did not notice him stand up because the next thing she knew, Vincent was beside her with his arm wrapped around her. It took everything inside Clove not to push him away and break his arm.

The two of them sat in silence for a while; Clove uncomfortable under his arm as they drank there shakes. The bell for the door ran and Clove looked to see Cato walk through the door. It was the first time she had seen him since yesterday and she still wanted to talk to him about the marriage. She could not imagine how this sight looked to him. His eyes met hers for a moment before they turned to Vincent who did not seem to notice Cato.

Whatever Cato had come in the diner for was lost, because he looked at Clove on last time, and walked out.

Clove was not going to let him leave again, because she knew Cato, he had amazing hiding spots, if he did not want to be found – he wouldn't be.

"Cato wait!" Clove slipped under the table and crawled out from under it forgetting that Vincent was even there. She sprinted out the door, determined to catch Cato before he vanished. He turned around, his face covered in rage.

"What? Done snuggling with your fiancé?"

"I – I can't do anything about this! You think I want to marry Vincent?" Cato said nothing, just stared at her with a glare that was meant to kill. "You clearly know nothing about me then." Clove was about to walk back into the dinner and force herself to apologize to Vincent, if she didn't her father would find out about this, but Cato stepped forward.

"Don't say that! I know you don't want to marry him, I just wish you'd do something about it instead of allowing him to wrap his slimy hands around you."

"I can't do anything about this Cato. You know who my father is; you know what he is capable of! Don't act like I am the bad-guy here." Never before had Clove wanted to punch Cato as much as she wanted to punch him now. He was blaming all of this on her, but she wanted nothing to do with any of it.

"You're not even going to try are you?"

"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Clove took a deep breath to calm herself. She did not need to be freaking out – not now. She did not need to draw attention to herself at the moment that would happen tonight during the fair. "Besides – why do you care this much?"

"How can you even ask that? You're my best friend," Cato stepped forward again, but his gaze had softened, the hatred he was staring at her a moment ago was blow away by the wind. Yet, Clove was still pissed that he did not understand this at all.

"So."

Cato stared at her for a moment like she was crazy, "I need another reason?" Clove said nothing; just put her hand on her hips and stared up at him. He wanted to say more, that was clear on his face, but he didn't what he did was a surprise to Clove.

Cato leaned down and pressed his lips to Clove's, he put one hand on her back and the other on top of hers on her hip. Clove hesitated for a moment before she leaned into his and allowed all her worried to slip away. Soon one of her hands was in his hair as the kiss deepened and the world around them melted. Sadly, it only lasted for a few moments when Clove pushed away, putting bother her hands on Cato's chest.

"No" She breathed holding back tears, "We can't do this." The hurt in Cato's eyes only made this worse. She pulled away from his arms and shook her head as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry."


	3. Just Walk Away

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged**

Just Walk Away.

What the hell had she been thinking when she kissed Cato back? There was no doubt in her mind that Vincent saw that, what was he going to say to her? With any luck he's call off the wedding – but Clove knew that was just wishful thinking. When her father found out, both her and Cato where dead, "Son of a bitch!" She screamed out in frustration. She was waiting outside the school for Isaac, hoping treating her little brother to some ice cream will get her mind off things.

She could not get to look on Cato's face out of her mind, she had no means to hurt him, but it was wrong to kiss him.

_It had felt so right! _ Clove thought in her mind with an unknowing smile creeping on her face. She had only ever kissed another boy before for a dare. She was fifteen, she had to kiss Roland Peirce, it was an OK kiss, but nothing compared to the one with Cato. There was a spark that was unable to be ignored. Clove always had feelings aimed toward Cato, it was a crush when she was sixteen, but she never acted upon it because she thought it was pointless, in the end she shoved it away and forgot about it.

That kiss brought it all back with a raging roar.

"Clove!" Isaac came running from his classroom, arms flapping in the air like a bat. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like to get some ice cream with me, it's been a while since we have hung out, just the two of us, would you like that?"

"Sure," He said shrugging, Clove laughed as she messed up his hair before leading the way to the ice cream shop. Isaac walked besides her, chatting about school and his friend, how all of them were excited about the training center next year and how there was a trip to have a tour coming up in a week. Clove smiled and listened, she replied to his questions with pleasure, but inside her heart was racing. Isaac was excited to start training, which was nothing out of the ordinary; Clove was more than thrilled when she was his age, but since she had been there three kids had died during a fight. Clove could not help but think of Isaac being killed by accident.

She knew she was being stupid, he had to grow up, and she was not going to be able to protect him from everything. With this thought, Clove made up her mind that she was going to teach him some tricks with knives, just so he'd know something. He was always bugging her to show him and teach him her skill.

"We are still going to the fair right?" Isaac asked. Clove almost stopped where she stood, she had forgotten about all of that. Her thoughts had been all over Cato she had forgotten what was going to happen there. She did not want to think of Vincent or Cato. For all she knew, Vincent was talking with her father about what happened outside the diner.

"Yeah, we are going to do." They walked into the ice cream shop where Clove was relived to find empty. She did not want to talk with anyone besides Isaac at the moment. "Order anything," She told him as they walked up to the counter. Clove just got a cup of chocolate swirl, while Isaac got a large cone of both chocolate and vanilla. Even before they got to the table was his face covered in ice cream.

"Isaac!" Clove laughed as she handed him a napkin which he clumsily whipped his mouth with.

"I saw Cato today," Isaac said randomly, Clove's head snapped up and met her brother's eyes that were as brown as his ice cream_. Just like moms,_ she thought.

"Where did you see him?"

"Outside the school, I don't know, he was just standing there. I saw him outside my window and he waved to me." Isaac took a few more licks of his cone, smearing vanilla on his chin, before continuing. "I like him, how come he never comes with you to pick me up like he used to. He told the funniest jokes." Isaac then snorted; he must have been remembering one of Cato's jokes.

"He is always busy. He's working in the training center; you'll get to see him next year whenever you want."

"You should be marrying him, not Vincent," Clove's jaw drops at his words, and before she could say anything, Isaac leaned in over the table, dripping chocolate onto the table. "I think Vincent looks like a squirrel." He sat back with a giggle.

Clove laughed along with him, she needed to relax, she did not comment on his remark because she did not want to think about Cato. If she could just sleep for a hundred years like in that fairy-tale her mother used to read her, what was it called – sleeping beauty – Clove would.

Trying to change the subject, Clove handed her brother another napkin and said, "How's you like it if I finally taught you a few tricks with my knife set?" Isaac stopped mid-lick and Clove chocked back a laugh as she waited for his answer.

"I'd love that! I was going to ask you anyway. Most of my friends are learning the sword. But I think knives are cooler,"

"That's my little brother."

* * *

Time was not on Clove's side and neither were the odds in her favor. Before she knew it, both she and Isaac were being kicked out of the ice cream shop because step-up for the fair was starting. They rushed home and were welcomed by their father, instructing both of them to clean up. Isaac rushed past his father to take a shower while her father put a hand up to stop Clove. She held back an eye-roll as he gripped her arm forcing her to listen to him; his voice cold and threatening.

"This is a big night wear that dress you bought a few weeks ago, and remember to smile. I don't want anything going wrong tonight. Vincent is coming to get you at six and I want you to be ready. I'll bring your brother around seven and Vincent will make the announcement t a little after that.

"We are not telling anyone this is arranged, to make it more _memorable _we are acting as those it is out of the love you two have for each other. I expect you to do as I say and not make a scene." Clove nodded, not trusting her voice. She was relived and surprised that Vincent had not said anything to her father. Maybe – he had not seen the kiss. A small sliver of hope bloomed inside Clove.

Her father let go of her arm and walked into the house.

Clove grabbed the dress her father had been talking about and locked herself into the bathroom. Hanging the dress on the shower head, Clove stared at it. She had no idea why she bought it; she was never one for dresses. It was simply, what the store called a spring dress. It was a light blue color and flowed down to right above her knees and showed off her left. At the chest it was low enough to show over her breast but not too much to look like she was "giving it away". It fit so perfectly and the material was so nice, Clove could not deny she loved wearing it.

It took her a total of thirdly minuets to get ready that was with showing and trying to to something with her hair. In the end she braided it to the side and left a few curls out to frame her face.

One look in the mirror, Clove wanted to smear off the entire make up; the girl that looked back at her was not Clove. Clove was tough, could beat the shit out of any boy that crossed her and not even break a sweat. She was not a girl who wore dresses, got engaged this young and acted like she was a princess.

Her life was far from a fairy-tale.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered to her reflection shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath, Clove walked out to be meted by both there father and Isaac. "Wow!" Isaac said with a large smile upon his face. "You look like an angel!" Clove gave her brother a nice smile and kept in on her face as she looked at her father.

He nodded in approval.

Clove wondered if she had enough time to get something to eat, she had not finished her ice cream had had not had any _real _food all day; but the knock on her door told her there was no time.

Clove smiled once again, it feeling so wrong on her face, and opened the door. Vincent stood there in his nicest suit with a single red rose in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw Clove, "You look amazing," Clove thanked him and took the flower. She put it to her nose and inhaled the wonderful scent. This was a show – might as well play the part well. "Shall we go?" Vincent offered out his hand which Clove took without hesitation.

Here started the beginning of the end for her.

The walk to the square was a bit of a long one, Clove was dying to ask Vincent if he had seen her kiss with Cato but did not want to screw things up in case he didn't. For the first few blocks the two of them were silent, but it wasn't awkward.

"I think we should surprise everyone," Vincent finally said, "Arrive like we don't really know each other and then I make the proposal!" clove nodded, knowing her opinion did not count.

"Your father was against it, but I think it's more surprising."

"Just make sure I know what's happening,"

"Of course, the band will start playing _Stay With Me, _what will be when I will come onto the stage."

Clove nodded once more but did not contribute to the conversation anymore. There was a sick feeling creeping up into her stomach and it had nothing to do with what was happening to night. She did not care about that, she was glad Vincent had suggested this, gave her time to find Cato. The bit of guilt that was in the back of her mind was killing her. It was wrong of her to run away, but that's all she knew how to do at that moment.

"We should split here." Vincent unlinked his arm with hers, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and wondered off into the coward that was forming.

The moment Clove could not see him; she bolted in the other direction, trying to see if she can catch Cato leaving his house. There was only one path from Cato's house to the square so she knew it be hard to miss him. Clove stayed close, just in case Cato did not come and she did not miss the music.

It felt like hours, but she finally say him – stiffed faced and displeased. "Cato!" he had heard her, but had ignored her. "God damn it Cato," She cursed under her breath as she pushed forward trying to reach him.

Finally she was beside her, with a strong grip, she pulled him from the wave of people and to the side hidden from anyone who was not really looking for either of them.

"What?" He snapped, taking Clove off guard.

"We need to talk,"

"No we don't! There is nothing to talk about. What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you kissed me, knowing full well that I was engaged," Clove stared at him, her hands on her hips, the same pose she was in when he had kissed him. This did not go unnoticed by Cato but it did by Clove.

"You kissed me right back!" Clove did not move, but she knew he was right. She had – it was a good – great kiss. It was the fear of her father and her love for Isaac that was stopping her from saying "Screw it" and wrapping her arms around Cato and kissing him again. Those things stopped her from pulling Cato away and asking him to run away with her.

"See, you can't deny that."

"It was wrong, you never should have done that! I have to marry him, we are so lucky he did not see or I'd be catching hell from both my father and Vincent. I don't need more shit from them."

"What are they going to do?"

"Cato, you know what happens to those who disobey my father."

Cato stared at her for a moment before responding, "Your own father would not condemn you to death."

Clove turned away from him, she had not told Cato about the abuse for a reason and she was not going to start now. "I have to go," She turned away, only to have him grab her arm and turn her back around. Now both Cato's strong hands were around her arms, forcing Clove to look into Cato's big blue eyes.

"Right – your father would not do that."

Before Clove could answer, the music started playing. She had no time; she needed to get to the stage before someone got suspicious. "I have to go," She repeated. Cato let her go and hung his head. Clove had to turn around before she changed her mind about everything and gave in to her temptation.

* * *

**Ha – Even Isaac is a Clato shipper, what do you think of that? I honestly love writing his character; it makes Clove have a soft spot. I hoped you liked this Chapter. If there is anything you guys want to see don't be afraid to pop it into your review. **

** I don't own anything – this is all Suzan Collin's. **


	4. Jealousy Is An Ugly Color

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged**

_Jealousy is an ugly color_

Clove gave Cato one last look before she vanished into the coward. As she pushed though them, trying to get to the one place she wished to run away from, her mind was on Cato. He underestimated her father; he would willingly put Clove on death row and not think twice about it. Her stomach rumbled with nerves and fear as she stepped on the stage, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Vincent started talking, sweet words that meant nothing to her. She saw his mouth move, but never heard the words he spoke, they were all lies, why should she listen to more and more lies. When he kneeled down, Clove covered her face with her hands, just like she practiced, and to her own surprise, she felt tears. They were not because she was so overwhelmed with joy; it was because, if a moment, she was going to say yes, another lie, and the end of her life.

"Clove Manson," He said, the look in his eyes when he stared at her was nothing compared to the way Cato looked at her. She wished Vincent was replaced with Cato. She had not fully realized her feeling for him until now; until it was too late. Why was it, that Karma was always biting her in the ass? Clove was not a bad person, sure she enjoyed fighting more than most people, but she still had a good heart. "Will you marry me?"

Clove turned her head to the audience, all of District 2 were watching them, many telling her to say yes. When Clove's eyes fell upon Cato's her breath caught in her throat; she had not expected him to stay. Seeing that he was watching her like this, made it harder. His face showed no emotion, he watched her, his eyes cold. Never before had he looked at her like that.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for her answer. "Yes." She choked out; the world feeling like acid as it spilled out of her mouth,

Everyone around cheered at the news yelling congratulations and approval. Vincent slipped a diamond ring onto her finer and stood up, wrapped his arm around Clove and kissed her. It took everything inside Clove to not push him away and yell in disgust. This kiss held nothing for her; it was just lips on lips.

Nothing like the kiss she and Cato shared.

When he pulled away; his face bright, like he had just run a prize, Clove moved her gaze to find Cato gone. She sighed but knew it was for the best. "Drinks for everyone!" Vincent screamed, the districted cheered louder even though everything was free here.

Vincent turned to her, his smile suddenly gone as he saw her face. She had clearly not put on a good enough show, but everyone was either too drunk to notice, or just didn't care enough. He grabbed her hand, and without even a warning, pulls her off the stage and out of site from everyone,

"You're thinking about _him _again, aren't you?" His voice was angry, Clove looked into his eyes, struggling to get her words out; he had taken her off guard. "Son of a bitch."

"What does it matter? I'm marrying you aren't I?" Clove watched him with caution; his anger was rising, just like her fathers.

"That won't mean anything if all you want to do is be with Cato. I saw you two outside the diner." Clove gulped, she knew he had seen, but she still had wished he hadn't. "You don't have many options here Clovey – "

"Don't call me that1" Clove hollered, but Vincent didn't listen.

"- marry me and stop talking, seeing, and thinking about Cato, or watch me take this to your father and see what he'd like to do with Cato."

"You bastard, he has nothing to do with this. I was never planning on not marrying you. I know what will happen if I say no. I'm not doing this for you, or for myself." He was much teller then she, Clove had to stand on her tip-toes in order to get into his face. "I'm doing this for my brother and Cato." She allowed the name to sink in to Vincent. Clove smiled as she saw his smile decrease just a bit.

Vincent recovered his smirked quickly, this was a whole new side she had not seen of him and should have expected. It was all too good to be true, for someone like Vincent to be a nice guy and someone she had thought she could at least try and get along with. Now it was hopeless; her desire to put a knife in his face only grew stronger. Her glare hardened as she returned to her normal height and he walked away. "Don't be long sweetheart" He said with a wink before climbing back onto the stage.

Clove lingered in the shadows for a bit longer, a bit nervous to go home and live the rest of her life. It angered her that she had not seen this behavior coming. She could live with the Vincent in the diner, not the one that was just in front of her. There was no doubt in Clove's mind that she would go down hard if anything was to happen to Vincent. Murder was out of the question, but if she could get away with it – she sure as hell would do it.

After all, that was what they were trained for. Hunger Games or not, Clove was not afraid to kill someone; at the moment, Vincent was at the top of her list. She knew she'd have to face the audience again. Taking a large gulp of air, she walked back onto the stage to show off her ring that felt like a billion pounds on her finger.

For the rest of her life she was going to stare at the ring, remember that conversation and the chins that bind her to Vincent. She wanted nothing more than to find the key and break though – but she knew there would never be a way out, not without hurting the two people she cared about.

Clove looked around, searching for her little brother. Her stomach flopped when she found him with a cheery face talking to no one other then Cato, his face similar to Isaac's. She was tempted to go over there, but she knew she'd not be able to stand the way Cato would look at her. Disappointment did not suit him well. He had gotten it into his head that she could somehow stop this from happening, but killing someone was frowned upon outside the arena.

She watched her little brother giggle with Cato, happy and pleased with himself as he stuffed a chocolate cake into his little mouth. This brought her back to what he had said early that day, _you should marry Cato _he had no idea how much she wanted to. Vincent clearly didn't give two shits about her little brother, but Cato and Isaac were bonding, they always got along. Clove knew, just by the gleam in Isaac's eyes, that he looked up to Cato in a way her father would never understand.

There was only one thing she could do that could guarantee the safety of both her brother and Cato; after all, both her father and Vincent could strike either one at any time and not care what she had to stay. Clove was going to get the two of them out of District 2, if they were in District 1 or even 3 then her father had no power.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, my computer does not seem to like me. This is chapter four and there is more to come. Please Read/Review/Enjoy!**


	5. Lies Don't Hide Bruises Forever

**Don't worry, It's Arranged**

_Chapter 5: Lies Don't Hide Bruises Forever. _

The next morning, Clove tried to say inside her bedroom for as long as possible. Soon she'd have to face everyone in the district, greedy-eyed girls admiring her ring, boy who never noticed her before that would now be fantasizing about her like they always wanted her to be theirs. It bothered her that she was now the star of the district for such a stupid reason, she was not Victor, so she wanted to be left alone.

Now everyone would be watching her every move, never allowing her to make a mistake without publishing it to the world. At the moment it was going to be harder to sneak away with Cato and Isaac, but Clove knew she had to do this before the wedding. Her thoughts drifted to what she has seen the night before, her brother and Cato talking, laughing and having a good time. All night she had been trying to find out what they were talking about, Clove knew her little brother – he did not have useless conversations with people besides her. The way the two of them were looking at each other told her the conversation was more than just mindless chit-chat.

Isaac was not going to spill the beans, plus he was still young and would not be able to give her all the details so Cato was her only bet. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of talking to him once again, after what happened at the fair and the new information she found out about Vincent, she was scared what Cato would think of her sudden change of mind.

This time she knew he'd have his own questions, most about her father and his abuse. The scars still burned that were hidden beneath her shirt; her back was full of bruises and cuts from her father and his temper. Cato knew little, but she longed to tell him the truth. Part of her was scared of what he'd do; he was, after all, Cato.

"Clove!" Her father screamed from the kitchen. Clove grumbled as she finally allowed her feet to hit the cold wooden floor. She was soon to be rid of her father only for him to be replaced by a Vincent; a mini version of her father.

Isaac was already up and silently chewing his toast, a fearful gleam in his eyes as he kept darting his eyes from her father to his plate. How could a man like her father have kids and not care that they feared him?

"What's on the agenda today?" Clove asked; trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice knowing it will cost her.

"Well, Vince told me he has some Capitol interviews to deal with this morning so I need you to do something for me." Pressing her lips together Clove nodded, once again holding back any remark that might slip. "I need you to take this down to the training center." Extending a hand out offering a letter to her; Clove plucked it from his fingers and glance at the name written on the front.

"Who's Spencer Horse?" Looking up to meet her father's eyes, she took a step back at the mad-glare. "Never mind…." She then walked over to Isaac, gave him a kiss on the head and walked out with a soft goodbye to her father.

This was a great excuse for her to talk with Cato – at that thought, she pulled off her ring and put it in her pocket – Cato did not need to see that. Immediately her hand felt lighter and she could breathe again.

When she was a few blocks away, a good distance between her house and the center, Clove turned the envelope in her hands to fine what she had hoped for – it was unsealed. Her foolish father always forgetting to lock doors or seal letters. Twirling her had around to look in both directions; she found her fingers digging threw it until she pulled out the folded piece of paper.

_Spencer, _

_I am writing this to inform you that that I want to go through with the plan. I am sorry I could not do this in person but you know the risk of people seeing us together – my reputation would be ruined. When I spoke to you months before we spoke of a plan to find a way to get rid of the boy named Cato; you responded with anything is possible, I have finally thought of a plan. If you are still interested in helping me, and increasing your social status, write back to me under my pen name, and send the messenger boy Ivan to give it to me. _

_Sincerely, Eric Manson _

Clove re-read the letter twice – three times, unable to believe what it said. Why did her father want to get rid of Cato months before any of this happened? Did he plan this all along? Clove wanted to crumble the letter up, throw it away and burn it, but she knew if the letter did not get to whom it was market to, her father would find out. And Clove would be the one he turned to and lashed out on.

First she'd show it to Cato, after she got the information she needed, and warn him things might get nasty, and then she'd have to find this ass named Spencer to hand him the letter. – If only her father could be someone less powerful.

As soon as she walked into the Training Center she was hit with the familiar sent of blood and sweat; she also felt the air thicken the moment Cato saw her. The butterflies that were in her stomach doubled as she slowly approached him, trying to keep her face straight.

Cato's cold blue eyes followed her all the way, not hiding the fact he did not want to see her there. "I need to talk to you." Clove demanded without batting an eyelash. Cato glanced around, meeting the eyes of the others before crossing his arms over his chest and walking to the break room. The moment Clove closed the door behind the two of them she went straight to what she was there for – reason number one. "What were you and my brother talking about last night?"

Laughing, that was not the reaction Clove had expected. "You're little brother sure is smart for his age – why don't you ask him?"

"He is not going to tell me anything – or be as detailed as you can be; besides I'd rather hear it from you."

"Just remember, he's the one who came up to me." Cato grabbed a soda from the small refrigerator that was in the corner and pulled out two sodas, hesitantly, he handed one to Clove before sitting down. "You're not going believe it, but he suggested I steal you from Vincent." Cato chuckled, but Clove just stared at him. "Want to know what I told him?" His eyes flashed to the chair beside him and Clove reluctantly sat down.

Widening the already huge smile on his face, Cato leaned over so he was whispering in her ear, "I told him I'd try." Clove turned her head to stare into Cato's eyes; no longer where they cold like when she walked in, but warm and welcoming – the Cato she was used to seeing.

The moment lasted longer than either of the expected, both looking in to each other's eyes without saying a word. This was not the first time the two of them had shared a moment like these, neither of them ever wanted to pull away.

This made Clove long to press her lips against him, ignore everything around them and tell him about her plan to run away and live in another District. But the letter in her pocket was burning a whole and poking against her thigh, she sighed as she looked away – suddenly feeling cold.

"I have to tell you something" she sighed as she handed him the letter. "I have to give this to a guy named Spencer. My father is trying to get rid of you." Clove watched as Cato read the letter, his eyebrows knitting together as he did. She knew this was not the best time to comment on his looks, but she could not help but notice how she loved the way he looked when he was tense. His muscles bulged from his shirt, giving a perfect outlined of every dip and showing off his strength.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Just keep your eyes open, when my father wants something – he usually gets it." Sad but true, Clove wished she could be in the training center with Cato to help him out so he did into get into trouble so he'd be 'gotten rid of.'

"Don't worry Clove – I'm not that hard to get rid of" There it was, the smirk that made Clove weak at the knees. It was moment likes these she was glad she was sitting. If he had offered her that smile while she was standing, she knew she would be on the floor.

After she felt her legs wanting to work again, Clove stood up and grabbed her un-open soda. She twisted it open and drank almost half of it in one gulp. Cato was beside her the moment she put down the soda.

"Is that it?" There was a sad tone in his voice that made Clove want to lock the door and make this there save haven.

"I have to find Spencer, if I don't give that letter to him, my father will have my ass."

"You never answered my question," Cato blurted out, forcing Clove to remember how he asked about her father and whether or not he'd condemn her to death. "Would your father put you to death for defying him?"

Clove looked away, unable to answer him while staring at him, "My father cares little about us." The silence that was soon shared between her and Cato told her he did not believe it. Finally she lifted her head up only to see Cato looking at her with anger. For a second she thought he was angry with her, but the second passed as she realized he was not angry at her but as what she had just told him about her father.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

This was not how Clove wanted to tell Cato – after all, she never wanted to tell him. She took three steps to the door and opened it. "No" She lied before she quickly walked out, forgetting about the letter.


	6. Roses Won't Make Me Love You

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged**

Chapter Six: Roses Won't Make Me Love You; Violence Will Only Make Me Hate You More

Clove stuffed her hands into her pockets as she strolled down the road of District 2, her mind swimming with thoughts of what had just happened. She was now beating herself up for not telling Cato about her father and his abusive ways; he was her best friend and this was a huge secret, but now, with her marrying Vincent, how could she tell him? In the end, it would only make things ten times worse for the two of them.

She was fighting every fiber of her body not to run back and tell Cato to run away, head to a different district and live there without her. If her father had a hit out on Cato, that meant things were going to get messy fast.

The day was still early; there was still a sweet morning breeze in the air, Clove knew she would go home, she was already late, but then she'd have to face her father and Vincent. The two of them in the same room, standing beside each other with identical grins made Clove's stomach turn. When she was little and she thought of marriage, she never thought or wanted to marry someone like her father.

When she really thought about it, Clove wished she had gone into the games, at least then she would have either died or won and be able to marry whoever she damn well pleased. Weather that be Cato or not was a different story, but she knew it was not going to be Vincent.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed kicking a pebble in front of her and keeping her head down. She heard a few people say hello to her, all excited to see the new 'star' out and about the District. As long as no one asked for an autograph or something pathetic like that, she was okay. The one thing that did bother her was the fact, three times as she walked around the District, prolonging her walk home, girls she never talked to before, who always thought they were better than her, walked up to her and congratulated her before commenting on her hair, or outfit.

When Clove was in training, she was the most feared of the girls because of her skill; she was also the most non-girly of them all. She was labeled many things, very manly was one of them, but no one ever denied the fact she was pretty and she did not have to work at it much. Most girls thought they were better than her because they had all the guys, well all of them except the one they wanted.

Now that Clove thinks about it, Cato rarely paid much attention to the other girls, sure he had girlfriend or two, but that never lasted more than a week. He was the heart-throb of training; he had everything, the looks, the skill, and the charm. Why he befriended Clove was a mystery to her, but she would not be where she was today without him.

Fake people with fake smiles, that's what they all were. Now that she was recognized by the Victor she was worthy of there attention. It made her sick.

Deciding to much time had passed; Clove cut though the nearest ally to head to her house, the moment she stepped though the door, her brother ran behind her, using her as a human-shield. Clove was about to turn and asked what was going on, but she got her answer when her father stormed into the hallway.

"Where is the little shit?" At the sound of these words, Clove stood more protectively in front of Isaac, determined to save him from her tempered father. Her father stopped once he saw Clove standing there, "Where the hell have you been?" But Clove had no time to answer before Vincent pushed passed her and Isaac.

"There you are _Clovely_!" Clove held back a shiver at the name he called her, "we have work to do." He grabbed Clove's hand, trying to act like it was a sweet gesture when it was more of a cruel demand. Luckily, his grip was no to tight so Clove yanked her hand back and placed it on Isaac's arm from behind her.

"Isaac is coming to." Clove stated, staring Vincent in the eyes. Normally she'd just mutter a whatever and do what he says, but

"Hell no!" He father hollered stepping closer to Clove. Clove paid no attention to him, her eyes never let Vincent, waiting for him to say something.

"Alright," Vincent said, getting a glare from Clove's father; it was clear on Vincent's face that he was not pleased with the fact Isaac would be with them, but when it came to her brother, everyone knew how she did everything to protect him.

About five minutes later, Clove, Isaac, and Vincent were heading to the florist to choose the flowers for the wedding. Clove kepy Isaac close to her as they listened to an old lady explain what all the flowers were and what they mean; in the end, Clove knew her word on the subject meant little to him.

"I say we take the white roses. I think they are perfect, the women said they mean, I am worthy of you. Plus they are more traditional, and I suspect they will look wonderful with your dress." Clove only nodded, trying to hold the urdge to roll her eyes, Vincent sounded more like a bride then she did.

"I like it, but I think we should mix another color into the mix." Clove said, trying to sound interested. To her surprise, he actually seemed to like the idea. A real smile formed on his face as he studied the other colors, trying to remember there meanings.

"How about lavender?" For some reason, what that color meant stood out in her mind, _Love at first sight, _that was not them, but she guessed, fooling everyone was always going to be a part of the game.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, trying to hide the fact ever time he opened his mouth she was disgusted with him even more. "Sure, white and lavender, they'll look beautiful." The words were sharp, every time she liked, or fake smiled, acting like this was all what she ever wanted; she felt a little piece of herself die inside.

If this was to be the rest of her life; it was going to be a short one.

"Excuse me sir," she the woman who ran the shop, tapping Vincent on the shoulder. His face went from normal to pissed within seconds. He turned to face the woman, adding a smile once more, this one as fake as plastic. "You have a phone call."

Clove's father no doubt, he was the only one who knew exactly where they were supposed to be. Vincent excused himself before following the woman into the other room. Clove turned to her little brother and gave him a small smile. "You okay?" Isaac shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet. "Come on, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I don't like him." Isaac responded bluntly, in the coldest tone Clove had ever heard her brother speak. "He's cruel."

Clove kneeled down beside him so she was at eye level with him. Isaac was a bit short for his age, but Clove knew he would become big and strong once he started training. "I'm sorry Isaac, if it was my choice, I would laugh in his face and never see him again, but you know what father would do if I disobeyed him."

"I hate him to." Isaac spat, looking past Clove in a dark glare.

Clove bit her lip, looking around; glad no one was around to hear. "Not here Isaac." She said before standing up just in time because Vincent walked back into the room. "That was your father, there is someone from the Capitol wanting to meet with me. My guess is about the wedding, I've already told the woman the flowers, so I think its best you head home."

Nodding, Clove took her brothers hand and was escorted by Peacekeepers back to her house. The only good part about it was, her father was not home so they had time to relax.

"I hate that dad is making you marry him. It's not fair!" Isaac stormed around the house huffing and puffing, stomping his little feet against the hard wood floor. A flicker of fear crossed Clove as she watched him, seeing the same anger her father held but in smaller form.

"Isaac, calm down! Please!"

"No!" He shouted, stomping his foot so hard he shook the table that stood beside him. "This is not fair, why does he get to hurt us and tell us what to do? I don't wanna live with him anymore Clove." Isaac's face of rage instantly turned to one of sadness. Clove knew that face, he was about to cry, bending down, she spread out her arms which he ran into. "I hate him. I hate him so much." He sobbed into her shoulder.

Clove held her little brother closer to her in a protective stance, even if there was no one threatening him, she always felt he needed to protect her. Never before had Isaac expressed feelings like this, Clove knew she had not taught him them, Clove tried to hid her feelings of hatred for her father from Isaac because she did not want him rebelling against him and getting himself more hurt. Looks like it was inevitable, he was ten-years-old and he had to grow up faster than a lot of the other kids. Dealing with things other kids never dreamed of.

As she held him, she said nothing, unable to think of what to say.

When Isaac pulled away, his eyes the shined a match green to hers showed he had come to his own realization, they were never getting free of their father, as long as he is alive that is. Deep concern for her little brother sunk in as he pulled away even more and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Clove could only hope he was burring himself into a book and becoming lost in the world he was reading.

Clove had drifted off after making a dinner for Isaac, she went into her room and stared at the ceiling, she was woken by loud footsteps entering the house. The clock that hung on her wall said it was past ten at night, she decided it ws bst to say in her room. She was about to turn over and try to get more sleep when she heard her father's thunderous voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER GOT MY LETTER?"

Clove's stomach dropped, she had compactly forgotten about the letter, after everything with Cato she had stormed out, afraid that she might say something she would regret. She had barley any time to react before her father had kicked in the door; his yes were bolding out of his face which was a scarlet red. Clove had never been more afraid in her life then she was now.

"What the hell did you do with that letter?" But Clove could not speak, she had barely heard him despite the fact he was screaming. Her heart was bounding so hard in her chest it was blocking out the sound. She was frozen with fear. Many times she had angered her father; but never like this. "Did you read it?"

This time, her father did not wait for an answer before grabbing her arm and yanking her to the floor which she barely stayed standing. He was gripping her arm with suck pain, more fear stuck Clove that it might snap at the force.

"You little bitch! Forget what I was going to do to that boy you're in love it, I was just going to run him out of town, and if he protested kill him, but now." His laugh was as cold as his heart was; "Now I'm going to make him wish he was dead. He'll have you to thank for that."

"Don't touch him!" Clove said though clenched teeth; she was afraid id she unclenched she'd start crying.

Yet, her father just laughed again and released her; the moment she was free of his grip, Clove fell to the floor; tears threatening to break though more demanding now. "Trust me, I'm not going to touch him; but the Peacekeepers might."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I am so slow on my updates, and I was re-reading the story today, (I apologize for all the mistakes) and I really want to start making it better. So, I decided I'd start making the chapters longer. I must say I really like this Chapter, I also had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **


	7. I'm Finally Seeing The Truth

**Don't Worry, It's Arranged.**

Chapter 7: I'm Finally Seeing The Truth.

Just as Clove had thought, her arm was bruised black and blue with a giant handprint. She was going to have to wear long-sleeve shirts for a while. Her head was bounding with a headache she had been feeling in the back of her mind for three days and was now finally blooming. Rubbing her temples, Clove took her time changing into clothes that would cover her marked arm.

Isaac was already out to school which left just her father and her alone. Taking a deep breath, Clove set her hand on the doorknob, her hear racing faster than normal. He had been pissed at her; most of the time, after an eruption that huge, he was not cooled down by morning. Why was she so scared? Clove was a damn career after all; other districts would run at the sight of her if she had entered the games.

Finally, she turned the knob and walked out to meet her father in the kitchen.

"Let me see your arm." He demanded as he removed himself from stove and stomped over to her. Clove rolled her sleeve up and revealed the ugly bruise. "Damn it." He muttered before turning away and back to the eggs he was scrabbling. Was that it, he barely even looked at her. Never before had her father ever cared to look at the marks he had made.

Watching him closely, not trusting him for a second, Clove grabbed her bag what had her wallet in it and headed out. Her father watched her go in silence, his dark beating eyes warning her without words to not screw up. This was something that was nothing but normal.

As she strolled down the road, Clove once again tried to ignore as everyone tried to talk to her or about. Her destination was the candy-shop; like most girls, when Clove was depressed or upset, she needed something that was warm and welcoming; chocolate. The moment she hit the show, a small smile curved onto her lips at the scent of delectable sweets. Since school was still going on, it was empty, escaped for the few parents lingering around out of boredom.

Clove went right to the treat she had come here for. A peanut-butter bar, the sweet mixture of chocolate and peanut butter was the perfect cure to make a bad day just a bit better. In this case it was a whole week or two. Feeling like she needed more Clove grabbed three bars and paid for them, opening the first one seconds after they were paid for.

As she sunk her teeth into the candy she could not believe how long she had gone without eating one. So many memories soon hit her as she continued to eat the candy. This was the first thing she had stolen; Clove remembered as clear as yesterday what had happened.

She was twelve, and all the older kids liked her because she was one of the few new kids in training that had a skill. They had told her, if she didn't want to be stuck with the lame new kids she'd have to steal. Of course, it was not all that creative considering the older kids were only thirteen, maybe fourteen. Cato of course was the leader of this; he was the one that had pushed her thought the door. It was not that hard; acting nonchalantly; freckled, twelve-year-old Clove grabbed the candy and walked out.

If anyone had noticed, no one had said anything. Maybe because it was only a candy bar but the kids praised her. Surprising them buy eating the whole thing herself was only a plus that gained her more points.

"Clove!" The voice made her want to throw up and waist all the candy. "I was just about to meet you at your house, "Vincent said his voice the same sweet tone it was when they met. Only Clove knew how fake it really was. He had to keep his admirers happy.

Clove opened her mouth to speak, only to have Vincent raise his voice and talk over her, "The wedding is almost done." Clove's stomach dropped more. She shoved the candy into her bag – not interested in eating it any more. "But sadly, I don't think we will be able to get it in as soon as I'd like. The Capitol is making my fly out to District 1 and give a speech to the kids." He rolled his eyes like his life was so hard and everyone just needed to feel his pain.

"What do I have to do?"

"Not much – your dress, I decided to leave that to you." Clove nodded, pressing her chapped lips together to stop herself from making a face. Dresses were not something she liked – a wedding dress was only worse.

"Thanks." She muttered before turning on her heals ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Vincent called, grabbing her bad arm forcing her to hiss out in pain. At this, Vincent stopped, his eyes grew wide, but not in a good way. He loosened the grip, only to be like a cat and have her sleeve up. His eyes wondered the bruise, taking it in and suppressing a smile that was tugging at his lips.

Their eyes bet, a silent duel going on between the two of them; lucky for Clove, she was one step ahead of him, twisting her body, she moved just in time before he could grab her again. "You're just like my father." She hissed at him; her voice no longer hiding the pure hatred she felt for him.

This seemed to please Vincent because he just nodded before saying, "I take pride in that."

Clove had to stop herself all day from searching for Cato and telling him everything about her father and Vincent. How she was escaping a monster only to live with another. If her father found out about the two of them meeting, Cato would be dead in a minute. The last thing Clove wanted was to see him dead.

Sitting in her room was not helping; everything she had was memories of Cato or the training center. Who would have thought those would have been the best years of her life. Tears started to form in her eyes as she knew she was never going to see Cato again. One more time – just to warn him, and then – no more. Cato was dead if she tried to seek him out and see him as friends.

A noise at her window cut her from her thoughts and she quickly opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clove called out the window as she saw Cato standing there.

"Come with me," His voice was a hushed whisper full of eagerness as he stared up at Clove leaning out her window. "Run away with me."

This had been the very thing she had been planning since her father announced the wedding, but now, their risks of being caught doubled. Her father was always going to be watching her, always going to be watching Cato. There was no way out; a deep reality soon set in as Cato waited for her answer and Clove stared into his beautiful blue eyes; she had to marry Vincent, there was no way out.

"I can't" Her voice was hushed, but not because she did not want to wake the house, but because she could barely get the words out. Cato had no idea how badly she wanted to jump from the window and be whisked away from this hellhole and make a new life somewhere else.

Cato's eyes pleaded with for an explanation, but she could not give him one that would satisfy him. "You go." These words were almost as hard as the others. Images flashed though her mind to life without Cato; but if that was the only way to save his life – Clove would be willing to sacrifice it. "You can't stay here Cato. Not without getting killed."

Watching her cautiously, Cato didn't step back, or even move when she spoke. For a moment, she had thought he had not heard her or misunderstood. But looking into his large blue eyes, Cato had no means of leaving District 2. After all, he was not someone who ran, he was going to stay and fight.

Clove feared, till his very last breath.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this, I did not mean to screw up like that. I feel downright stupid. I fixed it, sorry about the screw up. **

**Chapter 8 soon**

**Don't forget to review! **

**xoxo - Olivia **


End file.
